My Beloved
by millas14
Summary: She was taken from me 300 years ago. Killed for a forbidden love. Now I think I've found her again, and she will be mine once more. InoxTen Yuri Vampires! Requested by BackYard
1. Prologue

Alright, so i'm having a shitload of writer's block on everything i'm writing (Especially on HSB 2. i haven't known what to do with that for almost a year.)

anyway, this is what i'm doing to relieve that. so, enjoy! (Requested by BackYard)

* * *

The flames licked my face, burning my skin, searing off the flesh. But I didn't care. Ever since he changed me, things like flame, steel, and lead mean nothing. I stared down at the groveling form of my father, "I-Ino why are you doing this?" he asked as he backed up until his back hit the wall.

I wiped my bloody chin calmly as a support beam fell from the ceiling, "Why? Because you had my lover killed," his face twisted in mild disgust at either the thought of my dead lover, or at my charring skin, "I loved her, but you couldn't accept that." I picked him up by the throat and started to squeeze.

"You had her branded a witch, and had her burned." I snarled, "And now, you're going to share her fate." I grabbed one of his legs and bent it forward until the knee cracked and broke. He screamed out in pain as I did the same thing to the other. I dropped him, or rather, threw him to the floor, "Have fun in hell." I said darkly as I made my way out of the burning house, my skin instantly repairing itself as soon as I got outside.

People were coming from all around to douse the flames, but by the time they did, the corpses inside would be nothing but ash.

As I made my way out of town, I stopped off at the cemetery, to visit my dear Yoshiko's grave. It was unmarked, but I knew which one was hers. It was at her grave that that man came, and took away my mortal life. I died at the age of 26, just like my Yoshiko. I fell to my knees once I reached her grave.

I could still picture her charred, lifeless body as it was discarded. I had buried her, and gave her some peace. I remember her beautiful face. Her big, round chocolate eyes, her flowing brown hair, her soft touch.

I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I wanted them to come, but they never did. "Did you have fun, Ino?" A man spoke behind me. I turned to see who it was. Dressed in an overly expensive suit, was the man that turned me into what I am, "O-Orochimaru." He had greasy black hair that went down to his mid-back, his face was as pale as the moon, and his eyes were bright yellow, "I just saw your handiwork." His voice had a sneer in it, "Did you enjoy sucking the life out of them?" he chuckled.

I turned my attention away from him and back to the grave. "Are you still pining for that corpse? She's dead, move on and get over it, girl." I turned and glared at him. How dare he tell me to get over the woman I love. Our love may have been forbidden, but it was there none-the-less, and we expressed it to each other every day.

"So," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "have you given any thought to my…offer." He blew in my ear, and I shuddered in disgust. Not because he's a man, but because he himself disgusts me. "I'm not going with you." I said firmly. "Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes." I reaffirmed, "I refuse to be your little toy!" I shrugged him off of me. "Ino, Ino, Ino." He shook his head, "Fine, be that way. But keep in mind, the sun will rise soon, and if you're still out and about, you'll be killed." I looked back, but he was gone. I didn't really care about the sun. I would welcome death, if it meant I could be with my beloved again.

* * *

Alright, so before anyone *cough*BackYard*cough* the first chapter is **ALWAYS** short to test the waters. so, review plz.


	2. Chapter 1

alright, so this chapter's kinda dry, just a filler. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

It's been 300 years since that night.

The sun is setting, I can feel it. My eyes slowly open as I take in the somewhat downtrodden area around me. I have taken up residence in an old Victorian-style hotel in Tokyo, built during the city's westernization, to give the Japanese people a sense of old western culture. It's since been abandoned, but I've kept the main part fairly intact.

My coffin lies in the cellar, but on the occasions when I feel the need to sleep in a normal bed, I have a room upstairs that I have made 'Vampire friendly'. Meaning that the windows are boarded.

I push the lid of my coffin open and sit up, yawning and stretching out the kinks in my joints from sleeping in the confined space. I stand up and step out of the coffin, before walking over the stairs that lead up into the main bulk of the hotel, my bare feet slapping on the stone floor. I don't like to sleep in my clothes like the vampires in the movies (trust me, it's easier to blend in with the mortals if your clothes don't smell like death. That, and the things are just too stiff.)

I climb up the stairs, fixing the wedgie in my panties, and walk through the kitchen into the grand ballroom. The room seems dismal without the lights on, yet, the night gives it sort of a… Gothic beauty. I cross the polished dance floor and go out of the room on the other side, coming out in the front lobby, in between two sets of stairs that curved as they went up into the second floor rooms.

I ascend one of them and walk along the corridor, dragging my fingers along the walls and doors. I pass by several mirrors, but I don't bother looking in them, the damned cast no reflection. My blonde hair flows freely over my shoulders, occasionally crossing in front of my eyes. I continue walking until I come to another small staircase that leads up to the third floor, and the two suites of the hotel.

At the top, there are two doors in the center of the hallway, I turn and walk into the one on the right. On the other side in an extravagant room, on the left is a wide four-poster bed, its red silk sheets visible through the darkness. Off to the right is a spacious bathroom. I go into it and stare into the nothingness of the mirror.

That's what I've felt like for 300 years, nothing. I never did cry over Yoshiko. Not since the night she died. I've wanted to, but the tears just never came.

I pick up the hairbrush that lies on the counter and run it through my hair a few times, getting the knots out. People always told me when I was a child that my hair was one of my best features. There were times when Yoshiko'd sit by me and brush it for me, always saying that that was one of the things she loved most about me. I toss the brush back down dismissedly and grab a black scrunchie and tie my hair up into a high ponytail.

I walk back out into the bedroom and over to the large dresser that covers one of the windows. I open the cabinet doors and pull out a black button-up blouse and black suit pants. I pull on the pants first, grabbing a belt and lacing it through the holes, before pulling the blouse over and buttoning it up.

I roll up the sleeves slightly, and pull on a pair of 4-inch heels. Before I leave the room, I go over to the vanity and open the jewelry box on the counter. There's only one thing inside, a small pendant that belonged to Yoshiko. The ruby on it as red as blood. I pull it out and fasten it around my neck, tucking it into the blouse before buttoning it the rest of the way.

I'm starting a new job tonight, a night secretary at a 24-hour law firm. After a few hundred years, I need something to pass the time. I came across it a few nights ago when I was out hunting, and after some hypnotism, I got the job.

I leave the hotel through the back, so no one would know it was inhabited. The hotel lies downtown, on the border of the pleasure district. I often go there to feast on the women who sell their bodies. I stop off there briefly to grab a bite. I find spot a very Gothic looking woman on a corner, her black platform boots make her seem a few inches taller than she is. Her brown hair is pulled up into a messy bun. She turns slightly, and I see that her face has multiple piercings on her eyebrows and lips, and a black choker around her neck. She's wearing a black corset that accentuated her bust, and looked as if it was squeezing the air out of her.

"Hey there," she says casually as I approach, her hands on her hips and legs spread wide in a powerful stance, "You lookin' for a good time? I'm Synful Desire." I cock an eyebrow at her, prostitutes these days'll do anyone for money, "I might be." I say, my blue eyes staring into her own, "What is your desire?" she asks, somewhat dazedly, and for show, I hand her a few bills, "Follow me." I gesture for her to follow me into an alley. She does, and when I'm sure we're out of her pimp's sight, I gently put her against the wall.

I stare deeply into her baby blues, her breath starting to become ragged as she's pulled deeper into her trance, I place a hand on her cheek and a shiver runs through her as I pull her head to the right. I place my other hand on the wall next to her and lean in. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and my breath hits her skin. I open my mouth and sink my teeth into her skin, the warmth of her blood spilling out. I remove the teeth and attach my lips, sucking the warm fluid, the feeling of the liquid flowing down my throat sickens me. Not because it's from a living human, but because it's from someone who's so far down on that food chain.

The woman lets out a small scream as the life drains from her. Her arms shoot up and grasp my shoulders, not to push me away, but she seems to want me to go further. I feel her getting colder, and I can hear her heartbeat slowing. I pull away just before the beating stops, her body sliding down the wall and slumping on the ground. I reach down and take back the money I gave her before wiping my mouth off and leaving the alley to get to work.

I make my way into the heart of downtown and find the building I'm looking for. I go in through the automatic sliding doors, "Hey, you're the new girl, right?" The receptionist says as I step in. She's a woman who looks like she's in her mid 20s, her eyes are a bright emerald, and her hair, her hair is bright pink. She steps out from behind the front counter,

"Damn," she says when she's close enough, "You're really pale, are you albino or something?" I say nothing, just stare at her, "Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno." She extends her hand, I grasp it lightly, "Ino." I say simply before walking away, "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you around the office, Ino-san!"

I ignore her as I step into the elevator and press the button for the 10th floor. According to what the guy who 'gave' me the job, I'm the secretary for one of the name partners who works the night courts, Nara I think his name is. I get off once the door opens. The lights are dimmed because fewer people are around on this floor. I walk around all of the cubicles and find the office I'm looking for.

The nameplate reads _Shikamaru Nara_. I knock on the door, "Come in." a lazy sounding voice says. I turn the handle and creak the door open. Inside and man sits at a desk, his dark hair pulled up, making his head look like a pineapple. He looks up at me, "Yeah?"

"I'm the new secretary." I say, "Oh?" he checks his watch, "You're an hour late."

"I was tied up." I shrug and put my hands in my pockets, "Whatever." He sighs, "Your desk is right outside. You get off promptly at six in the morning, no earlier. Feel free to wander around and explore. No one ever comes in so I don't really care what happens. And don't be late again. Your time card is by the elevator, and because you were late tonight, I'm going to be checking the timecard every morning. If you're late even once, you're fired." He then gives a wave of his hand, letting me know that I was done in there.

I step out of the office and sit at my desk, needing the think over my options. Because it's summer, the sun rises well before 6, so I need to find a way to get out early if I want to live.

"I need a thrall." I say to myself. Yes, a thrall. Some mortal to keep me safe in the daytime, and clock me in and out on time whilst I slumber. But how do I find one who is good enough? I glance back at the closed door. "Nara said that I can wander…"

I promptly stand up and start to move around the floor. No one is here, save for a couple cleaning people, but none of them would be suitable. "Well, there is that girl in downstairs…" right after I say that, I see her standing in a kitchen space staring at a pot of coffee. She looks up and sees me, "Hey, Ino-san!" she waves at me, "Nearest pot." She chuckles and points her thumb at the pot.

I look her up and down, she might work.

"Haruno-san," I say in a sweet voice, "Hmm?" I bring my hands behind my back as I approach her, giving a small prick to my wrist, "I need a favor."

* * *

well, there it is. review plz. now i gotta figure out how to bring Tenten in....


	3. Chapter 2

REEDITED! Alright, so i edited this chapter, and thereby it's shorter, srry bout that. anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

For two weeks I've been working at that job for almost a month. That Haruno girl I enslaved has done her job well, she clocks in every night when I'm supposed to start, and clock out after I've left to slumber. And Nara is none the wiser. She's moved into my hotel, and changed her appearance somewhat.

When she first came here, her hair reached down to her lower back, and she wore bright colors of red and white. She's cut her hair, it now barely extends below her jawline, and it has a few black highlights. She wears black lipstick and eyeliner, and dresses all in black, with chokers and chains to finish her new look. She's taken the whole 'gothic vampire' thing a bit seriously.

I walk down the street after finishing my first meal for the night, taking my time. I'm in no hurry after all. Unfortunately for me, Nara's been making me wear suits, the kind that are stiff and stuffy, and the wool of the skirt scratches the backs of my legs.

The other night I got an iPod off of one of my victims. The thing only has 10 or so tracks, all by some guy named 'Rob Zombie'. I must say though, his 'Living Dead Girl' is most interesting to me.

I pull the earphones out of my ears as I step into the office building, my heels clacking against the marble floor. Haruno is sitting behind the desk as usual. She looked up at me and smiles, "Good evening, Mistress." She bows her head slightly, I nod in acknowledgement, "I saw the new employee that was hired last week," she says, her smile coming down into a sly smirk, "She looks…tasty." She's talking as if I care about some new girl.

"I heard…" Oh god, gossip, "That she's dating one of the name partners."

"Shut up, girl, I don't care." I say dismissively. I don't care if I'm rude to her or not, she's only here to do what I tell her.

I step into the elevator and press the button for my floor. I sit down at my desk when I reach it, and replace the earphones. I lean back in my chair and put my feet up on the desk, bobbing my head to the music. I can hear the faint rustling and shaking of furniture inside the office, and an occasional female scream.

I hear Nara's voice a few times, it sounds both angry and lustful at the same time. After a minute, the sounds annoy me, so I turn the music up and close my eyes. Through the gritty music, I hear the door click open. I don't bother to open my eyes and see whatever skank he just took.

I hear the girl sob and move away. I crack an eye and see him staring straight at me. I pull an earphone out, "What the hell are you doing?" he crosses his arms over his chest. The door to his office is open, and I can smell the arid odor of sex wafting out. "Nothing." I say.

"Did you hear any of that?" he asks, somewhat angry, "Yup. And frankly, I don't care what you and some bimbo just did." He huffs at my utter dismissal, before turning and going back into his office. I am so glad I have the next few days off so I don't have to deal with him.

The door opens up briefly and he hurls something at my desk, "Take those up to Neji." I pick up the folder. I sigh and stand up, anything to get me away from Nara. I think I might kill him tonight…

Neji Hyuuga is one of the name partners that works the night shift, he and Nara are the only two that do though. I decide to take the stairs, if only to prolong the time I'm away from my desk. Sure, I rarely do any work, but I just hate sitting around for too long.

I reach the top floor after a few minutes of walking. The top floor is much different than downstairs. The carpets are lush, and clean. More people are bustling about, and therefore, more lights are on. The brightness of the lights sting my eyes, and blind me somewhat, but I quickly adjust, like a mortal to darkness.

I walk forward, still partially blind. I grunt as I bump into someone and we both fall backwards. My eyes start to adjust more, and I can make out the basic shape of the girl I bumped into. She wears a light tan suit with a matching skirt. The papers she that was carrying fall to the ground.

She rubs her rear and looks up at me, "O-Oh my! I-I'm so sorry!" She scrambles to her feet and helps me up. She then kneels back down and collects her papers, and I grab the folder for Hyuuga. When she stands back up, I get a better look at her. Her eyes are pale, much like Hyuuga's (Probably a relative), long dark hair with a violet hue, a perfect hourglass figure, and a chest that could bring any man to his knees.

"P-Please forgive me," she bows deeply, and her hair falls in a curtain over her face. There's a smell about her, it's sweet, it's…

'_Blood'_

It's fresh, I smell it. It's coming from her. _'Her arms!'_ I grab her wrist and pull her into the nearest closet, "Wh-what are you d-doing?" She pulls the cord on the lone light bulb as I lift her arm up and pull down the sleeve. There's a bandage on her forearm, with a fresh red stain slowly spreading on it.

The girl wriggles in my grip, "P-Please, don't t-tell anyone!" She says. I half hear her, my eyes are still fixed on the bandage. I bring a claw up to it and cut it off. The scent instantly became stronger, and my hunger started to take over as a drop of the crimson liquid ran over the skin, lingering for only a moment, before falling to the ground.

I look back into her pale eyes, and her wriggling stops, "What is your name?" I ask, "H-Hinata." I push her back against one of the shelves. I release her hand and dive in, sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. She let out a pained squeal as her flesh breaks. My vision starts to go red, her blood is pure. She has not been touched by the pigs on this floor. I care not if I change her. When I'm in blood lust, I can't control the change of my victims.

I pull away after a moment, and her body slumps to the floor, dead. I take several deep breaths, and my vision returns to normal. I wipe my chin and step out of the closet, shutting and locking it behind me. I walk back towards Hyuuga's office.

My curiosity gets the better of me, and I open the folder. Inside are some handwritten recipts and credit card bills, each of them saying that Nara has been ordering hookers on the firm's dime, and Hyuuga's been endorsing it.

I step in front of the office door, and raise my hand to knock, "I don't care!" Hyuuga's voice sounds from inside, "I've told you time, and time again…!"

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-kun!"

That voice…

"Just get out of my office."

The door opens before my knuckles make the connection with the wood. I gasp.

'_H-How can this be?'_

I stand in her way, and her chocolate eyes look at me expectantly to move, but I just stare at her, eyes wide.

'_She's supposed to be dead'_

"Excuse me." She says.

"Y-Yoshiko?"

* * *

ah hah! the plot thickens! reviews welcome!


	4. Chapter 3

Alrighty, i went back and deleted a couple lines in the last chapter that i forgot to during the editing. And this chap is told from Tenten's PoV, and i finally figured out a bit of conflict for this fic! woot! i give it away a bit in here. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arranged marriages suck. They do. I've been engaged to the same guy since elementary school, and only because they guy's rich, and my family is hoping to leech off of them. The guy's name is Neji Hyuuga. I've only met him twice, when negotiating the wedding, and thankfully I was able to talk my parents into waiting until I was done with school to get married.

So, after high school, I went to college, majored in law, went to graduate and law school, and now, I'm done with school. God how I wish I wasn't. I do not like this guy in the least, and now, I'm going to marry him in a month, and worst of all, I work at his law firm, on his floor, and under his very careful watch.

I was so surprised when I found out that there was a night shift there, so I signed up for that, hoping that I wouldn't run into Neji. My luck sucks. As I've said.

I groan as my alarm goes off. I'd been training myself all week by staying up all night, and sleeping all day. I slam my hand down on the snooze button and throw the covers off of me.

I sit up, still groggy, and swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up, steadying myself on the nightstand. I walk out into the hallway of my small apartment and take the few steps into the bathroom. I shed my pajamas and turn on the shower, stepping into the steaming stream once it's hot enough.

God, this feels good. There's nothing like a warm shower to wake you up. I grab the soap and lather it all over my body, the exfoliators create a tingling sensation that feels just fantastic.

I grab the shampoo and put it into my hair. I wash it out and turn off the water. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my torso. I dig through the drawers until I find my blow dryer.

I finish in the bathroom and trek back down the hall to my room to get dressed. I open my drawer and pull out a fresh set of underwear and put them on before going over to the dresser to grab my pantsuit.

I quickly pull it on and pull my hair up into two Chinese-style buns. I always liked the way it looked. Sue me. I walk into the kitchen and put a couple slices of bread into the toaster and press it down.

I'm really not looking forward to going to work. It's not that I think Neji's a bad guy, but he's got this arrogance that just ebbs off of him, and, from the way he's acted the two times I met him, he thinks he's God's gift to women. That, and his family is full of freaks! Seriously, they all go around spouting some shit about the occult, and that demons, werewolves, vampires, etc, are all real and walking among us. I can't believe I'm going to be a part of that. Ugh. And plus, he absolutely insists that I call him 'Neji-kun'. Asshole.

The toast pops and I grab the butter out of the fridge. I put the toast on a plate and spread the butter on it. I scarf them down and dust the crumbs off as I go to the front door and slip on my shoes, after grabbing my briefcase, that is.

I lock my apartment door behind me and begin the walk down the six flights of steps to the parking lot, and look around for the old, beat-up, hunk of junk I call a car. I spot it sitting under a streetlamp, barely illuminated by the flickering bulb.

It's a small, rusted green bug that I got for a cheap price from some kid. I stick the key in the slot, and pull it open. I toss my briefcase into the passenger seat and sit inside. I turn the key in the ignition. It stutters and dies several times. "Damn piece of shit!" I shout as I smack the steering wheel.

I try it again and the thing finally hums to life. I pull out of the parking space and speed off to the law firm, having to pull the visor down because the setting sun is right in my eyes. I turn the knob on the radio, needing some music to calm my nerves, and the thing falls off. I growl as I try to shove the thing back into its socket, but toss it aside soon after.

"Piece of shit car." I pull into the law firm's parking lot and park. I slam the door behind me and kick the tire in frustration. Hell, maybe by marrying this guy I can get a decent car. I walk in through the front door, the receptionist looks up at me from the magazine she's flipping through. I'm slightly taken aback by her appearance. She has bright pink hair, with some black highlights mixed in, black lipstick and eyeliner. From what I can see of her clothing, it's a red sweater, a black skirt with chains dangling from it, and black stockings. Black boots cover her feet, which are propped up on the desk, and there's a black choker around her neck with a cross dangling from it.

There's a sort of soulless gaze in her green eyes, as if she's not all there, if you know what I mean. "Are you the new lawyer?" she asks, a certain…eagerness in her voice, "Uh, yeah…" I say. There's a hunger in her eyes as she looks me up and down, licking her lips. "Uh…I'm Tenten, by the way." I say, she looks up at me with that same hunger in her eyes, "Sakura." She giggles.

I stare at her oddly, "O…k, well, bye." I say with a wave and walk over to the elevator. I press the button and step into the small chamber once it opens, and press the button for the top floor.

There's butterflies in my stomach on the ride up. I guess every girl feels this way when seeing the man they're going to marry, even if he's a total prick. I take a deep breath as the door dings. I step out onto the lush carpeting and walk forward, my palms sweating.

I approach his door, his name etched in gold lettering on the wood. I raise my fist and knock on the door, "Come in!" he shouts. I open the door, "Neji-kun?" I look inside and see him at his desk. He looks up, "About time you showed up." He says disinterestedly. I cock an eyebrow and look down at my watch, "Uh… I'm early though."

"Whatever." He waves me off and opens a drawer on his desk, and pulls out a large stack of folders, "I need these copied in triplicate." He says as I approach the desk, "And if you don't know how to work the copier then…" he grumbles something and shoos me away, "And, Tenten," I look at him, "As you know, don't piss me off." I pick up the folders and leave the office, looking around for a moment, "Uh…" I say to no one in general, "Where's the copier?"

xxxxx

After walking around for awhile, I finally find the copier, tucked away in a little nook on the other side of the office. I slap the stack down on the counter and start to make the copies. I stand there for maybe an hour doing the same thing, over, and over, and over.

"U-Um, e-excuse me?" I turn when a soft voice speaks to me. I turn and see a conservative looking girl, and I recognize her as Neji's cousin…but for the life of me, I can't remember her name, "Oh, Tenten-san," she smiles when she sees my face, "I thought it was you, it's good to see you again."

"Uh, yeah… you too." What was it? I know it starts with an 'H'…Hanabi? No, I think that's her sister… "A-Are you working here now?"

"Yeah, first day." I shrug… Damn it all! She's going to be my family, and I can't remember her name! "Aren't you a lawyer?" she asks, looking at the copier, I nod, "Then, wh-why are you making copies?"

"'Cause you're cousin told me to, and I don't want to step on anyone's feet, least of all his." She nods in agreement, scratching her arm and flexing her fingers subtly, "Well, if you want to take what you've done so far back, I'll finish up and bring the rest." She smiles genuinely, "Uh, ok, thanks…Uh…"

"Hinata." She says, and I blush in embarrassment at being caught, "It's alright, after all, we've only met once."

I nod my thanks again and grab the copies I've already done and head back to Neji's office. I slowly make my way back, and knock on his door again, "Come in!" his irritated voice sounds, I open the door and he stares at me coldly, "There should be more there." He says as I push the door closed with my foot, "Yeah, Hinata said she'd finish up the rest and bring them back, so that…"

"I didn't ask **her** to do it. I asked you." He said, interlacing his fingers in front of his face, his stare cold, "Well, I…uh…" I have no idea what to say, "Tenten," he says calmly, standing up, "One of the things we pride ourselves on here is that we always do what our superiors say," He stands at his full high now, as I set the papers down on the desk, "And I told **you**," he shouts the last word, "To do the copies, not my useless cousin!" Damn, he's getting this worked up over copies?

"And I told you," he's shouting now, and I cringe at the volume, "Time and time again, on the two occasions we've met in person, and during the phone interviews, and just the evening, **Don't** piss me off!"

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-kun!" I'm backing up, he looks pretty pissed. And it's now I learn that he has a very short fuse.

"Just get out of my office!" he points at the door, and I turn to leave. I wrap my fingers around the knob and pull it open, looking at my feet, but I look up when I hear a gasp. There's a blonde woman standing there, her fist raised, and eyes wide. She's really pale, and the look on her face is like she's seen a ghost.

"Excuse me." I say, needing her to move so I can leave. "Y-Yoshiko…?" she says, and I cock an eyebrow at her. She's still not moving, so I just duck underneath her and go to find Hinata. "Weirdo." I mumble as I walk away. Who the hell is Yoshiko?

* * *

Ok, there it is, things start to happen next chapter! review por favor!


	5. Chapter 4

Alrighty, the InoTen stuff starts here! R&R and enjoy!

* * *

I…I can't believe my eyes… She's here… she's alive. I know it can't be her, but… it looks exactly like her. Her eyes are the same shade of brown, as well as her hair. Her face has the same round shape. It's her… I'm sure of it. My heart starts to beat faster.

She gets tired of waiting for me to move and ducks under me to leave. I stare after her as she walks away, even her stride is the same. "What do you want, Yamanaka?" Hyuuga's cold voice says to me. I half hear him and hold out the folder I'm carrying. He takes it and I walk off before he can speak.

I look around and find her picking up the papers that Hinata had dropped. I slowly walk up to her, still not believing it's her. "Need any help?" I say, trying and succeeding to keep my voice steady. She looks up at me with an odd stare, "Sure…" she says.

I kneel down, still staring at her. I know it can't be her. There's no way. I saw her die, all those centuries ago. I buried her burned corpse. And yet…

I hand her a stack of papers, and she thanks me for them. "Is something wrong?" she asks, the way I'm staring at her must be making her uncomfortable. I say nothing. I reach out my hand to touch hers. Before I make contact, the pager that Nara gave me goes off.

"Shouldn't you check that?" she says as my hand lays over hers. Oh god, her skin feels the same. It's just as soft, just as smooth. It's her. I'm sure of it. "No," I say, staring directly into her chocolate eyes, "I care not of it." I start to lean in, I need to taste her lips, to finalize my suspicion.

She doesn't pull away, she's under my spell. "Tenten, where are those other copies!" Hyuuga's voice shouts out, pulling her out of her trance, "Coming, Neji-kun!" she grabs the rest of the papers and runs back to Hyuuga's office. I growl and hit the silent button on the pager. "Soon, my dear." I stand up and head back down to Nara's office to see what the bastard wants.

I stop halfway down the staircase and press myself against the wall, my hand coming up to grab the pendant around my neck. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I can't believe it." I say to myself. I pull the necklace out of my shirt and stare at the ruby, "She's come back to me…" I grasp the pendant tight before replacing it, composing myself, and moving on.

I get back to Nara's office, "What?" I ask sternly as I step into the room, He sits behind his desk, fingers crossed in front of him, and a TV set off to his right. "What kept you?" he says, a smug smirk on his face. "What do you want?" I ask again, "A little snippy tonight aren't we?" he says, that smug smirk still plastered on his face.

"I've got a problem, Yamanaka-san, and I think you can help me solve it." He holds up a disk, "See, there's a slight anomaly in the timetables for the past couple of weeks. You've been clocking in on time, but I never see you until a couple of hours after that." I cock an eyebrow at him, "And then tonight, one of the other workers saw you moseying in through the front door, and the thing is, he never saw you leave in the first place."

He stands up, "So, I'm thinking… that you've been late to work every night since you were hired. But I'll tell you what," he sat on the front of the desk, "Admit to it now, and maybe we can make a deal so that you don't lose your job, or, we can just bring one of the higher ups down here, and they can take a look at the security feed from tonight."

"Go ahead." I shrug, "See if I care." He smiles triumphantly, and picks up his phone and presses a key, "Hey, can you come down here for a sec," he glances back at me, "We might be losing someone tonight."

He hangs up, and we sit staring at each other for a few moments until there's a knock at the door, "Come it." Nara says, and Hyuuga walks in, Tenten close behind. She's so beautiful, it's like she never died.

"Alright, Shikamaru, what do you want?" He says. "This will explain." Nara put the disk into the disk in the tray of the DvD player and pushed it in. A picture of the front door came up on the screen, "Now, this is three hours after Yamanaka-san was **supposed** to be in." He glances back at me, "And I think in a moment, we'll see her coming in… right about…" he doesn't finish his sentence as the doors open and close, with no image in them, of course.

Hyuuga glares at Nara, who starts to sweat, "Um, I…uh…" he repeatedly rewinds and plays the tape over and over, "Shikamaru, next time you want to waste my time," Hyuuga starts to walk away, "Don't."

"I'm gonna take my lunch now." I say as I stretch out my arms and walk out of the office. I see Hyuuga and Yoshiko getting into separate elevators, Yoshiko's going down. I speed up and just barely make the doors.

She stares at me still with that odd expression, "Is something wrong?" I ask her, "Oh, uh, no." she blushes at being caught staring, and looks away, "You're new here, aren't you?" I ask calmly, though inside my heart is fluttering at being so close to her, "Yeah, I'm Tenten." She says and holds out her hand, "Ino." I say. I don't shake her hand, just look at her with a sense of longing, "Hey, you wanna grab a bite with me?" she says.

I smile knowingly, "Of course." I smile knowingly. "I'd love to." We step out of the elevator at the ground floor. So her name's Tenten now, huh? I smirk as I walk behind her looking her up and down as we walk out the front door, "So," She says suddenly as we walk, "How long have you been working at the firm?"

"Two weeks." I say. "Oh, so you're just a newbie yourself?" she chuckles, "Birds of a feather."

"Indeed."

We go into a small ramen shop. We are seated and the waiter comes to take our drink orders, "Hmm…" she looked over the drink menu, "how about just a bottle of the… Merlot."

"And you?" he turned to me, "I'm fine." I wave him off, "We'll just split." 'Tenten' says. The man nods and walks off, "So did you go to law school?" she asks, "Nope. I'm just a secretary."

"Oh. Well, be glad you didn't. That place was a bitch. And the worst part is, I'm a fully licensed lawyer, but Neji's got me doing all of his secretary work." She grimaces at the thought. I look down at her hands, and see the diamond ring on her finger. Jealousy spreads through me at the thought of her being with someone else.

"So who's the lucky man?" I ask, gesturing to the ring. She looks down, "Oh, it's Neji," I clench my fists. He's not good enough for her. Not for my Yoshiko, or Tenten, or whatever.

"But I don't even like the guy. It's one of those arranged marriage things. I mean, he's arrogant, a complete asshole, and treats those he sees lesser than him like dirt." I smirk at this new information, "And plus, his family's obsessed with the occult, they believe that shit like vampires, werewolves, and such are all real. I mean, they're fucking insane!"

My eyebrows shoot up. I wonder how smart they are about it though. The waiter brings the wine and two glasses, "And what would you like to eat?" Tenten orders a beef ramen, and I just order a plate of sub-rare meat. They both stare at me like I'm crazy, "Uh, miss, I must advise against that, there are serious risks…"

"I don't care. Just bring it." I say, and he scurries off to get it, "Ino-san, are you insane? You can get salmonella by eating meat that rare!" I chuckle, "Don't you worry about me." I pat her hand, God, her skin is soft.

She shakes her head and pours herself, and me, a glass of wine, and passes one over, "Here."

I look at the glass, and then at her, "I never drink wine. (1)" She chuckles, "Sure. Right."

The waiter brings us our food, and we eat in silence, me just staring at her. I watch her as she eats. I wonder if her lips taste the same as they did so long ago… "Uh, could you not stare at me like that?" she says after she finishes eating, "Like what?" I say sweetly. "Like you want to sleep with me." She chuckles.

"Oh?" I say as we split the check and walk out, "I wasn't aware."

"Mmhmm" she says, "Look," she stops and says once we've walked awhile, "I'm flattered, really. And it's not like I've never thought of experimenting, but A, I'm engaged, and I may not like it, but I take it seriously, and B, I'm straight. No grey area. A couple urges in college, but that was it."

She stares me square in the face. So, there's a seed of doubt about Hyuuga, and an urge to be with another woman. I smile at her. It's the type of smile that sends shivers down her spine, "Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?" a look of worry spreads onto her face.

I start to chuckle, "Why, Tenten," I say, "you should have told me from the beginning that you have these urges."

"Had." She says, "Had them. They're gone now." My smile doesn't falter, "But the thing is," I grab her wrist, and pull her back into an alley, putting her up against the wall, her wrists pinned to the sides of her head, "They never are, when you are born with them."

She struggles somewhat, "What the fuck are you doing? L-Let me go!"

"Look into my eyes." I tell her. Her struggling lessens as our eyes meet, and she's brought into a trance, "I've been waiting, endless years of loneliness for you. I've transcended the ages, only to have you drop into my life." I lean in, and our lips connect. Her lips are soft, and taste just like they did so long ago. I deepen the kiss, needing more of her taste.

I kiss down to her neck, and pause at her jugular. I can smell her blood pulsing through her body. I let go of her hands and wrap an arm around her waist, and one around her neck, pulling it to one side. I bare my teeth and prepare to drink from her. She groans, as my teeth break the skin, her blood gushing out.

Oh my god. It's sweeter than sugar. I want more of it. I want to make her mine, make her like me. Share the rest of eternity with her, as we should have done, but I can't. Not here. Not like this. I pull away, and gasp for breath. I lick my lips. Tenten gasps and slides down the wall. "Wow…" she says, out of her trance, "You…You're quite the kisser."

I kneel down and cup her cheek and our eyes meet again, "Do you know the old hotel, just outside of the pleasure district?" She nods, still breathless, "Go there tomorrow night. At sunset. Understand?" She nods again and I kiss her forehead, "See you tomorrow. And don't worry about going to work. It won't matter." I stand up and start to walk away, "A-Are you just going to leave me here?" She asks, "Don't worry, the feeling will come back soon. Just don't stand up too fast."

She is going to be mine. One way or another. I need to get ready. The seeds of passion have been planted, now to make them grow, and to get my beloved back.

* * *

(1) One of the best lines ever uttered by the late, great, Bela Lugosi

Alrighty, I'm off to bed, and to plan the next chapter... which is going to be difficult... and just fyi, i probably won't be able to update all next week. volunteer work and stuff. anyway, review por favor!


	6. Chapter 5

Alrighty, sorry i wasn't able to update sooner, but i was volunteering at a fireworks booth for the 4th, and i'm working on something i'm going to get published that'll make me rich and famous in 10 years.

Now on to this one! In here the pov switches from Tenten to Ino in the middle, and uh, oh yeah, there's a lemon in myah, so R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Neji was pissed when I got back to work last night. I didn't tell him about my… encounter with Ino-san, but I guess she left a hickey, because he freaked and started to rave over my neck. I checked it in a mirror, it was hardly even noticeable. He started to give me the third degree about who 'attacked' me, his tones ranging from concerned to outraged.

I feigned ignorance, just because I was worried the he would fire Ino-san for making a move on me. Not that I care about her or anything. He insisted that he come and pick me up tonight for work, and it took quite a bit of convincing for him to let me go on my own, even though I'm going to that hotel.

Over the course of the evening, I've gotten several calls from him, just to be sure I was alright. I swear, he's being way too protective, I mean, why get so worked up over one little hickey? Well, at any rate, tonight I'm just going to go to the hotel, and tell Ino-san that nothing will ever happen between us, and I'm…I'm going to marry Neji as planned.

I climb into my car and start it up, before heading off to the hotel. I still plan to go to work though, so I'm wearing my suit.

I pull in front of the hotel after a few minutes, and take a deep breath before stepping out of the car and going up to the rusted front gate. A slight breeze picks up and the gate creaks open.

I have a very, very bad feeling about this. There's a chill in the air, and a shudder runs through me. I should turn back, just walk away.

'_**Come to me'**_

I gasp when I hear the voice. It's barely above a whisper. I look around but no one's there. I gulp and take a step beyond the gate, and the air becomes much colder. My heart is racing a mile a minute. I place my hand over it and step up to the front doors.

I'm afraid to knock. I'm afraid to go inside. Because if I do, I fear I may never come out. I slowly raise my hand, and as my knuckles connect with the aged wood, the door slowly opens.

I peer inside, the lobby is barely lit, and there's a light coming from underneath a door in front of me, and I walk towards it. I'm stopped from opening it by a note. I pick it up and open it;

_Tenten,_

_Don't come in here yet, go up the stairs to room 3B, there's something in there for you._

_-Ino_

I stare at it for a moment, and then at the door, before turning and going up one of the two staircases. I find the designated room and open the door. It's well lit, and I look around, and my eyes fall upon a box on the bed. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I open it.

I gasp at its contents, and pull it out. It's a golden ball gown, with blue ribbons decorating it. "Holy shit." I say as I hold it against myself and look in the mirror. This can't be what she was talking about. I look back to the box and see another note inside the box;

_Put this on and come downstairs to the ballroom_

_-Ino_

I set the dress down and stare at it for a moment. I'm supposed to be on my way to work right now… I look at the dress again, "This must've cost her a fortune…" I ponder for a moment, "It'd be rude to just walk away…" There's a tug in my stomach as I decide to humor her, it may make the let down easier.

I start to take off my clothes to change, goose bumps forming as my skin is exposed to the air. I look around out of habit before unhooking and sliding off my bra. I pick up the gown and fiddle with it for a moment before figuring it out and putting it on with some difficulty. I pull on the white gloves, ending at my biceps.

I look at myself in the mirror, and my breath leaves me. The corset accentuates my chest nicely, and makes my waist look smaller. Something looks out of place though… I look myself over and realize it's my hair. I pull out the elastic and straighten it, letting it fall to just above my shoulders. I grab my heels from my suit and give myself one last once-over, before leaving the room.

I walk down the stairs, careful not to fall. I step in front of the lighted door that I assume leads to the ballroom, and take a deep breath, "No turning back now." I place my hands on the knobs and open the double doors.

I'm amazed when I step inside. It is indeed the ballroom. It's huge, and lighted completely by candles. They surround the polished dance floor, making it glow. The brightness is as if there're several fluorescent lights in here. I look up and there's a crystal chandelier hanging above.

I walk forward still marveling at the room, my heels clacking on the floor. "I'm glad you could come." I turn suddenly at the voice. Ino-san is walking up to me, she's wearing a blood red gown, her corset showing off her cleavage, the skirt going down to the floor, like mine. Her pony-tail, instead of being fastened on top of her head, is fastened further down, towards the bottom of her golden hair (1). And there's a pendant around her neck, the jewel nestled in the valley between her breasts.

She is absolutely breathtaking. She stares at me, her face solemn. She looks me up and down, making me shift uncomfortably. She looks… sad. "You look beautiful." She says as she approaches me, extending her hand, "Come, dance with me." I stare at her gloved hand reluctantly, "I…uh… actually don't know how to dance." I blush slightly, "It doesn't matter." Her voice is as sad as her expression.

I look up into her eyes, and a calmness comes over me. Last night when I looked into her eyes, I saw something evil in them, something unholy. But now, the look…soft. I raise my hand, and she takes it in hers, leading me out onto the dance floor.

Some sort of classical music starts up from somewhere in the room, but I'm too lost in Ino's eyes to care. She turns me to face her, holding my arm out, and placing her free hand in the small of my back. Our eyes never break as she starts to lead, the both of us moving in rhythm with the music. The beat is fast, but slows down on occasion. She twirls me at just the right moments.

I've never danced before in my life, but now, I'm moving as if I had all my life. Our movements are completely in sync. I gasp when she pulls me flush to her body, a feeling of exhilaration washes over me as her chest is pressed against mine.

We continue to move, spin, and twirl across the floor, our movements elegant and fluid.

The song stops abruptly, and so do we, my breath coming in short gasps from the movements, but hers as even as when we started. She stares down at me, and before I know it, her lips are on mine, and her tongue plunges into my mouth. I'm taken off guard for a moment, and I want to push her off, but, I find myself melting into the kiss, my arms going around her neck.

After a moment, my tongue starts to intertwine with hers. Her hand comes up to cradle my head as she lets me enter her mouth. I run my tongue over every part of her mouth, pulling away when I feel a small prick near the front of her teeth.

"Ow." I say, I can taste the metallic saltiness of my blood, "What was…" She cuts me off with another kiss pressing deeper, and with more passion than before. Her hand finds my breast, and the pressure causes me to moan into the kiss.

What am I doing? I'm engaged, and here I am, kissing another person. And a woman no less. "I-Ino-san, wait." I say as I push her off, my hormones going crazy with want, "We can't do this." My tone is apologetic, "I just came tonight to tell you that nothing can happen between us, I'm engaged to Neji-kun, and I…"

She places a finger on my lips to silence me, "Not tonight you aren't. Tonight, there is no outside world. There is just you," she starts to lean in, "And me." She places a small peck on my lips, "I don't want you to worry. I don't want you to be uptight, and I don't want you to be engaged tonight."

"What do you want me to be?" I ask quietly, "Mine." She says as she takes me into her embrace again. We start to move backwards, seemingly gliding, out the door and up a few flights of stairs, my eyes never leaving hers. We stop outside of a door. Ino opens it and we step inside, freezing when we see… Sakura-san?

She's laying on the bed, fingering through a magazine, earphones in her ears. She looks at us and waves before going back to her magazine. I look at Ino to explain, her face is unreadable. She's at the bed in three strides, she grabs the pinkette's arm, "Oww, hey!" she says, "You're hurting me!" Ino then opens the door and literally throws the girl out, her slamming against the other door.

She turns back to me, "Sorry about that." She chuckles, "Now," she wraps an arm around my neck, "Where were we?"

xxxxx

She's so beautiful. She's in Yoshiko's dress, and it sets me aflame. I kiss her again, lightly at first, then I put more into it as I push her back a small ways and onto the bed. She falls back onto the silk sheets, her arms and hair splayed out. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes, she's reluctant, I can tell. I reach around and undo the skirt of my dress, letting it fall to the floor.

She gasps at my appearance, my red corset, garter, stockings, and black thong giving me an almost dominatrix appearance. I take the elastic out of my hair and crawl on top of her, resting my arms on either side of her head, my hair creating a curtain around us.

I lean down and kiss her again, pressing my body flush to hers. I sit up after a moment and skillfully removed her dress, remembering how, after the many nights I shared with Yoshiko. After a quick moment, she lay there on the bed in nothing but her panties. Her head turns, a blush heating her cheeks.

I feel myself getting hotter as I look over her near-naked body, it's exactly the same as hers. "Oh, Tenten," I moan, she looks up at me, and I lean forward again, "Love me. Make love to me, just like she did." A look of confusion spreads on her face as I kiss her again, deeper, and with more lust than before.

She squeals under me, I know she wants to ask me what I mean, but I need her. My 300 year old lust needs her. I move from her lips to her cheek, jawline, neck, and down to her breasts. I flick my tongue over one of her hardened nipples, before enveloping it in my lips. She moans slightly as my fangs graze it. I sit up and start to grind against my core against her pelvis. Moans escaping from both of us as moisture starts to build.

My lust continues to grow as she starts to play with her breasts. I gasp when her hands find my chest. I guess those college urges were still there after all. I pull her hands away for a moment and rip off my corset.

I go back down and recapture her lips, her returning it with almost as much passion. I move back down her toned body to her covered crotch, then scent wafting off sending my senses wild. I hook my fingers around the sides and pull them all the way off. She's clean shaven, and I just stare at her vagina. No, right now, it's not a pussy, it's not a cunt, it's her vagina, and if it's anything like Yoshiko's, then it's one of the most precious treasures.

"Be gentile." She says lustfully as I lean in, inhaling the familiar scent. I take one long, slow lick up the slit, the bittersweet taste is more delicious than the sweetest candy, even the blood of a virgin isn't as sweet. I take several more licks, and her natural lubricants leak out.

I coat my fingers in her juices, and she gasps as I place a fingertip at her entrance, and moans as I push in and out. There's no hymen, but I don't care. I add another finger and increase my pace, "Nn," she moans, "P-please, more."

I flick my tongue over her clit and add another finger. Her back starts to arch, and her hips start to buck as her pleasure builds, "Y-Yes, right there!" she says as I brush against her pleasure point.

She lets out a long, loud moan as her orgasm hits, her body convulsing as she rode out the waves of ecstasy, "Oh god, that was amazing." She pants as I crawl back up to her head, kissing her deeply, our tongues mingling. We pull apart, a thin strand of saliva connecting us. Drool stains her chin, making it glisten in the faint moonlight.

I gasp as she finds a second wind and flips me over, straddling my hips, her eyes glazed over with lust, "I don't know who 'she' is," she says, "and I don't know how she made love to you, but I want to return the favor you just gave me." She leans down and starts to kiss my neck. Both of her hands come up and start to knead my breasts. My arms come up, and I wrap one around her waist, and the other cradling the back of her head. I gasp as she pinches my nipples. She kisses down my neck, and in between my breasts to my navel. She licks around in a circle and her hands undo my garter and she pulls away as she pulls it off, along with my thong and stockings.

She comes back up and picks up one of my legs and placed it over her shoulder so that she can place her core against mine, "Forgive me if I'm a little clumsy. I'm new at this." I sit up as best I can, "Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead." I start to grind against her, the friction sending waves of pleasure through me.

She starts to grind as well, her head going back, letting out a moan, or maybe it's a scream. I'm too lost in my own pleasure that I can't tell the difference. "Oh my god!" she says. I merely let out a few squeaks, squeals, and moans as I feel my orgasm coming.

My arm shoots out and I pull her into a kiss, pulling away only when our orgasms hit. We fall back onto each other, me on bottom, our breaths coming in short bursts. She rolls off of me, and I turn and look at her. She has a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her naked body, her chest rising and falling with her breathing.

"Ino…chan" she says as she turns to me, "That was…amazing." She pants and cuddles up next to me as we move so that our heads are on the pillows, and I pull the covers over us, holding her close.

"Tenten," I look down at her, she looks so beautiful, "I love you." She's taken aback by my words, "I've waited so long for you, I've traversed the ages seeking you, and here you are, sharing my bed again."

"A-Again?" She stares up at me, and I purposely avoid eye contact, and stare at the bite marks on her neck. Her hand goes to them, and the other to my lips, pulling them apart. She gasps and scoots away when she sees my teeth, "Wh-What the…?"

I sit up, fear crossing her face, "What are you? What did you do to me?" her hand never leaves her throat. I toss my legs over the edge of the bed and sit with my back facing her. I touch the pendant, letting out a sigh.

"I'm nothing." I say solemnly, "I've been nothing since…" I grip the pendant. I still want to cry for her, desperately, but the tears still wouldn't come. I feel a shift in the bed, "So Neji and his family aren't crazy?" she asks, "No." I say. She's probably going to run to him and tell him about me.

"Who was she?" I start slightly when I feel her arms on my shoulders, and her breath on my ear, "The woman who gave this to you?" she picks up the pendant. "She was my lover." Tenten's arm snakes around my waist, and she leans into me, her breasts pressing against my back, and her chin resting on my shoulder, "Was she…like you?"

"No," I shake my head, "I didn't become like this until after she…" I pause. I've never talked about her death before, "How did it happen?" She nuzzles into my neck, "Aren't you afraid of me?" I ask, and she stops her movements, "Yes. But…" she kissed my shoulder blade, "After what we just shared… I know that you aren't going to kill me."

I sigh in relief, "She was burned. Accused of being a witch by my father for our relationship. Right before my eyes, she was burned alive." I stare at the blood red jewel in her hand. I stand up and take it off, "Here." I say as I fasten it around her neck. She looks at me odd, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because it belongs to you." I cup her cheek, and lightly trace my fingers down to the pendant. I stare at it for a moment, before looking her entire body over. They look exactly the same. They taste exactly the same…

I feel something run down my cheek.

"Yoshiko…" My voice starts to break as I look into her eyes, my lip quivering, and I feel something run down my cheeks.

I gasp in a sob, "Yoshiko…" Next thing I know, Tenten's embracing me, stroking my hair. I wrap my arms around her as another sob rocks my body. I…I'm crying. I nuzzle my head in the crook of her neck as I sob into her.

I'm finally crying for her.

* * *

(1) think of how Neji's got it in shippuden

Alrighty there you have it. see ya next chap!


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, so here's what's happening, this fic has one, maybe two chapters left, i'm wanting to finish it up because, as i've said, i'm working on something i'm going to get published, and then when i'm done with that, i've been challenged to write a star wars/star trek crossover. and then i gotta figure out what to do with my other three fics. so yeah... i got alotta shit to do...

Anyway, R&R and enjoy this one!

* * *

Ino's sleeping now. It's just after sunrise. She fell asleep in the bed we're in, and I'm just laying here, watching her. She isn't breathing, but then again, I guess vampires don't have to breathe. I touch my fingertips to her face, and retract them instantly, she's as cold as ice.

I myself haven't gotten any sleep. How can I with all of this going on. I mean, last night, I had sex with a vampire, and it was one of the best experiences I've ever had. You'd expect vampires to be rough, but… she was gentle. Loving even. I touch my fingers to my lips. Her kisses were sweet, and soft. On the few occasions I kissed men (Neji included) they were always wet, sloppy, and invasive. Unpleasant would be the word to describe it.

I sit up, careful not to disturb her. Even though I'm pretty sure a train wouldn't wake her up. I pull the covers off of myself and get out of the bed. The room we're in is well furnished, and judging from all of the plywood on the windows, Ino's in here often.

It reeks of sex, and the odor makes me scrunch my nose. I look around, and my eyes fall on a picture frame on the vanity. I walk over and pick it up. I can't see it very well in the darkness, so I walk over to one of the cracks in the plywood, and hold the photo to the light.

I gasp, and nearly let go of it. It…It's me. There's a neutral look on the face, and the hair is styled different, but it looks exactly like me. "This must be her." I breathe out. I see the pendant around her neck, and touch the one around mine. This is who Ino was crying over. The picture is a painting, so it must be really old.

I glance back to Ino, wondering how much she really did love this woman, and what she must've felt all these years.

I replace the photo on the vanity and walk over to the dresser, needing something to wear back down to the room that I left my clothes in. I open it and start to sift through the clothes. Everything in there is either black or dark grey. I pick out a black button-up blouse. I pull it on and button it up, it extends just below my ass.

I walk over and grab my panties and pull them on. There's a knot in my stomach as I look back at Ino's lifeless form. What'll happen if I go home? Will she be come after me? Will she think I deserted her? And what about Neji? He's probably pissed about me missing work.

I shake my head and start to walk out of the room, stopping off at the bed. I lean down, and place a small kiss on Ino's forehead. I leave the room and walk down the stairs, and another set, and continue along until I find the room. I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched as I walk, but each time I turn around, there's no one there.

I walk into the room, and my clothes are exactly where I left them. I dress myself as well as I can. I turn and catch my reflection in the mirror. I see the bite marks on my neck. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to become like her? Am I going to die?

I go back outside the hotel, the sun stinging my eyes. The crisp morning air is nice and cool as I climb into my car and start the engine. I sit there for awhile, not doing anything. My purse sits in the passenger seat, I reach into it and pull out my cell phone. I have 14 new messages, and twice as many calls.

I dial voicemail, and Neji's voice comes out. It's all from last night, and it's all the same. Y'know, 'Where are you?' 'Why haven't you come into work?' and the like. The last one is from this morning, saying that he's at my apartment, and he wants to see me as soon as possible. I really don't want to see him right now, I've still got some joy left from last night. I sigh.

Well, I may not want to, but I'll have to face him sooner or later. I switch the car into drive and start to head home. My mind keeps thinking of what Ino's going to do now that she's in love with me. I've seen the movies, she'll probably hypnotize me, or change me or whatever, and make me her slave or something.

I shudder at the thought of being someone's love toy. Even if last night was good, I don't think I could handle it. Although, being married to someone like Neji probably won't be any better.

My weariness starts to kick in as I pull into the parking lot. There's a limo there, the back door opens as I approach and Neji steps out. I groan as I park and step out. He comes up to me instantly, "Where have you been? Are you alright?" He grabs my shoulders as he speaks, "Fine" I say, "I just need some sleep." I brush past him and into the building, him on my heels. "Look, I don't think you should be alone from now on. I know you think I'm crazy… would you look at me when I'm talking to you?" He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him,

"I know you think I'm crazy, but there is something after you. That's evidence." He pointed at my neck, "And where were you last night?"

"Nowhere." I say, "Tenten, you disappeared for an entire night, people don't just do that. Now I am you future husband, and I order you to tell me where you were!"

"Order me?" I wriggle out of his grip, "Look," I poke him in the chest, "You aren't my husband yet, and even if you were, I don't have to tell you what I do with my time." I shout at him, his face starting to contort, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've had a long night, and I need a shower and a nap."

I turn and leave. I feel his glare upon me as I continue up to my apartment. He obviously doesn't like to be talked to like that, but I don't care right now. I open my apartment door and lock it behind me, before going into the bathroom and undressing. I turn on the shower and step into the steaming stream.

The water feels so good. I can feel all of the crusted sweat and fluids wash off of me. I grab the soap and shampoo and finish washing before turning off the water and stepping out. I grab a towel and dry off my hair before wrapping it around me and leaving the bathroom.

I walk into my bedroom and don't even bother to put on my pajamas, I just throw my towel into the hamper and crawl under the covers. I pass out instantly.

xxxxx

I wake up sometime later. The room is dim, it must be close to sundown. I sit up slowly, and the first thing I notice is that there's a pungent odor in the air, and that Neji's in the room. I grab the covers and cover my bare chest, "What the fuck are you doing in here?!" I shout at him, "Protecting you." He says, "And I don't think you need to worry about me seeing you, after all, we are going to be married soon."

"Get out of here!" I throw a pillow at him, it misses by a mile. He stands up and straightens his suit jacket, "Fine, I'll wait for you in the living room." I glare at him as he leaves. How dare he come in here while I'm sleeping. And how'd he even get into my apartment?

I look around for the source of the terrible odor, there're a bunch of plants around the room, and something hanging over the windows, my bed frame, and my neck. I pick it up and sniff it, "Garlic?" I climb out of my bed and take it off. That guy is fucking insane. I chuck it to the other side of the room.

I quickly dress myself in a tanktop and sweats, before going out to find Neji sitting on the couch, fingering through a magazine, "What the fuck?" I ask, not caring about his 'don't you dare cross me' policy.

He looks up at me, "Hmm?"

"Garlic? You put garlic in my room? And how the hell did you even get in here?!"

"Your mother gave me a key when you bought it."

I blink at him, "And yes, garlic, it'll ward off the vampire. It may make you uncomfortable, but it's for your own good. Now you'd best return to your bed, you're still under its curse."

I blink at him again, and hold up my hands as I turn away, "I need coffee." I say and walk into the small kitchen, where the automatic pot has already finished brewing. I pour myself a cup, and offer one to Neji, just out of habit. I start to sip the sitter liquid, needing the cafine to put up with Neji.

It's going to be a long night.

xxxxx

I crack my eyes open as the sun sets, and feel around for my new love. The bed is empty. "Tenten?" I sit up and look around the room, there's no one here. "Tenten?" I say a little louder. Did she leave? Did something happen to her?

I climb out of the bed and throw open the door, "Sakura!" I shout, and within a moment, Haruno comes running down the hall, "Yes, Mistress?"

"Where's Tenten?"

"I think she went home." She looks thoughtful, "What? When?"

"I dunno," She shrugs, "Must've been sometime this morning."

I go back into my room and dress quickly, Haruno shouting something about having to go to the funeral home for something, I'm not paying attention. I run outside, there's a hooker passing in front of the hotel. I'm still running at full speed, and I grab her, and pull her up to a roof top, where I quickly feed on her.

I flew across the rooftops, finally landing outside of her apartment window. She's in there with Hyuuga, and they're having an argument it looks like. It's getting pretty heated. He grabs her arm and starts to drag her into the bedroom. He better not be doing what I think he's doing. I leap down and run into the building, and knock on the door.

"I've gotta get the door." She shouts, and after a second the door opens. She gasps when she sees me, "Hey there." I say, in my sweetest voice.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses, "Neji-kun's here, if he finds out that you're…"

"Who is it?" Hyuuga comes out, "Yamanaka-san? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," I say as I mosey past, "Just visiting. After all, Tenten and I had so much fun last night, and I never got to thank her."

There's an odor of garlic in here. Hyuuga probably brought it by. Moron. I swear, if he has a cross, I'm going to laugh my ass off at him.

"So she was with you last night?" he asks, eyeing her suspiciously, "Yup." I say as I fall back onto the couch. "We just did girl stuff, y'know. We danced, made out a little," Tenten's face drains, "Then we made love to each other."

Hyuuga does a double take, "What?" he asks sternly as I stand back up, "I made your fiancée a woman." I say as I go up behind Tenten and wrap my arms around her neck. She's stiff as a board. Hyuuga glares at us, rage in his eyes. He starts to pace a little, "I'm sure you've seen my… handiwork." I say as I stroke her neck.

He turns to us, shock on his face. Tenten stiffens more, if that's possible, "Wh-What?"

I smile wikedly at him, showing my sharpened teeth, "She's mine, Hyuuga." I say, my face serious, "Now, and forever."

* * *

Ok, there it is, hope you enjoyed! review! toodles!


	8. Chapter 7

Alright, so sorry this one's so short. next chapter's the last though. anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Hyuuga's just staring at me, wide-eyed as I gently stroke Tenten's cheek. Said girl is completely stiff, and staring at him in fear. I nuzzle into Tenten's cheek, "What do you think, my love? Do you want to go with him, or stay with me?"

She doesn't answer, she just keeps staring at Neji, fearing repercussions from cheating on him.

Hyuuga's arm starts to move, I know what he's going for, maybe I'll give him a little show. "Don't worry, Tenten," He says, "It's going to be alright." He seems to think she's scared of me.

His hand dips into the back of his jacket. Here it comes. He pulls out a silver crucifix and flashes it at me. I let go of Tenten and start to cringe away, hissing and clawing at him. But seriously, that crap doesn't work. Like, at all.

He starts to shout at me in Latin, walking forward, thinking he's winning. He grabs Tenten's arm and pulls her behind him. He hovers over me and presses the crucifix to my face, stopping his speech when nothing happens. I stand up and stare at him with a cocky smirk, "Surprised?" I ask.

Hyuuga stares at me wide-eyed, "Amateur." I scoff and grab him by the throat. "H-How…?" He chokes out, "You've been watching too many movies." I throw him against the sliding glass door just hard enough to knock him out.

Tenten is staring at his crumpled form, "Are you ok?" I ask, she nods wordlessly.

She turns to me, her chocolate eyes wide, "I-Is he…?" I shake my head, "No, not yet, at least." She looks from him to me, something still plaguing her mind. I smirk at her, "Do you want him dead?" I saunter over to Hyuuga and sit him up. I place a claw over his jugular, "I can make that happen."

She looks as if she's going to say yes, but then shakes her head. "Fine," I shrug indifferently. "Ino-san?" She says as I stand up, "What did you mean by 'She's mine now and forever'?"

I smirk, "I mean exactly what I said, you…are…mine." I walk up to her and place a hand on the back of her neck, "And I intend to make good on that." Her eyes widen and stare up and me, "Wh-what?"

I caress her cheek, "I want to make you mine, forever. I've lived without you for so long," I trace her lips, "And I can't anymore. I need you. I want you. I…" I don't finish. I bring her lips to mine, and press against them with as much passion as I can muster. She starts to wriggle out of my grasp, and eventually succeeds.

"You mean…you're…going to…" her hand goes to her throat, "That's right." I say, "But don't worry, it only hurts for a moment." I place my hand on her cheek again, "No…" I tilt her head and start to lean in, "No…" My breath tickles her skin, "No!" she shoves me off and dashes out the door.

I recover quickly, and it takes me a moment to realize what just happened. My fist clenches. How dare she! After what we shared, after what I gave her, offered her, she has the nerve to refuse me?

I go out to the balcony and look down to the street. I see her running as fast as she can. I jump across to the other building and go after her, she's my prey now.

xxxxx

I knew it! I knew she was going to make me her love toy! And she wants to make me like her so it can last forever. I don't want to die.

There's no safe place for me to go, she's going to kill me.

My breath is coming in ragged heaves, and the uneven pavement hurts my bare feet. I duck into an alley to catch my breath. Tears are forming in my eyes, and fear sits heavy in my gut.

I can't run anymore, my calves feel as if they're going to burst out of my skin. A sob escapes my mouth. I know it's odd how I wasn't afraid of her last night, but she wasn't trying to kill me then.

"_**Why are you running?"**_

I hear her voice speak. I look around for her, but don't see her.

"_**I'm offering you such a wonderful gift; My eternal love."**_

I slide down the wall into a sitting position, the voice is coming from inside my head!

"_**I'm going to give you eternal life, Tenten. You'll never grow old, and you'll never be alone. Isn't that what you want?"**_

"No! I shout into the blackness, "Just leave me alone! I don't want it!" The tears are streaming down my face. "I just can't do that, baby." My eyes open and I look up, Ino's standing over me. She kneels down and I move to start running again, but Ino grabs my shoulders and shoves me back against the wall.

"You see," She says, "I want to be with you, forever. You were taken from me in a past life, and I intend to make sure that never happens again."

She tries to lock eyes with me, "Look into my eyes, Tenten." I clamp my eyes shut and shake my head, "I…I refuse to be your slave!" I continue to struggle and kick against her. She starts to chuckle, "But dearest, you aren't going to be my slave." Her voice is sweet, and caring, but I still don't open my eyes, "You're going to be my bride. We are going to share eternity together."

I open my eyes in shock, but they don't meet hers, as hers are downcast, and her fingers stroke the pendant she gave me, "And I'm not going to lose you again." Her hand comes up and cups my cheek, and her eyes lock with mine, but…they're not hypnotic, like they were in the alley.

"I-I don't want to die." I can tell that fear is present on my face. "Don't worry, it only hurts for a moment." She starts to lean in, but then stops. "Not here." She says quietly, before picking me up bridal-style and taking me back to the old hotel.

We go up to the room we were in last night, and she lays me down on the bed, before shutting the door behind us. "I-Ino-san." I say, sitting up, "Please, I don't…" she glides back over and places a finger on my lips, "Shh," she says, "Don't say anymore. It'll only hurt for a moment."

I fall into a trance as our eyes meet. Her eyes are so bright, so beautiful. She leans down and kisses me. Her lips are so soft. She kisses down my jaw to my neck, and I crane my neck to give her better access. What am I doing here again?

She pulls the straps of my tank top down just enough so then they're off my shoulders, but still covering my breasts. Ino kisses my collarbone, and then my shoulder. I feel something sharp rake across it. It sends a tingling sensation throughout my body.

I pull the elastic out of her pony-tail as she comes back up to me. "I-Ino-chan, I want you." I breathe out. My voice doesn't sound like my own. She kisses me again, and says something I can't make out.

She licks along my neck, and bites down. I let out a pained groan. The sensation sending both pleasure and pain throughout me. My arms shoot up and wrap around her, my fingers lacing through her golden hair. I can feel myself moisten, and also start to numb.

I lose the feeling in my arms and they loosen their grip on her hair. My breathing is coming in rapid bursts. She pulls away after a moment as my vision starts to fade, her "I love you" is the last thing I…

xxxxx

Her head slumps as the last sparks of life leave her. I lean down and lick up the last bits of blood on her pale skin. I'll need to get her a coffin. I climb off the bed and wipe my mouth off. I go back downstairs in time to see the door swing open, with Haruno coming in with an extravagant coffin on her back.

She looks up and sees me, "Mistress, good news, she's awake!" I cock an eyebrow as I walk down the stairs, "Who?" No sooner did I say that, Hinata Hyuuga steps in front of her.

I'm slightly surprised, I didn't think I had changed her. Oh well. She comes up and presses herself against me, "I'm all yours, my mistress." I don't pay her any mind.

"Shall I put her coffin with yours?"

"No, I'll do that." I say, "I have a job for you."

* * *

As i said, sorry about the length. toodles!


End file.
